


Marriage

by NeekaMagdalene



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Pregnancy, Forgiveness, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeekaMagdalene/pseuds/NeekaMagdalene
Summary: When Soul society is facing extinction, the head captain is forced to take drastic measures. To assure the survival of everyone, each woman able to bear a child with powers is married to a male shinigami. To resist means to die.





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you will enjoy this. :) As mentioned in the warning and the tags, there will be a non-graphic rape scene. You have been warned. English is not my first language, so please overlook any mistakes you might find :) Enjoy and if you like it, please give feedback, it makes my day ten times better. Seriously, it does. I feed on it like a starved piranha on some poor bugger's veins.

Y/N stood by the window of her room. It was raining outside, the drops banged on the roof. On her bedside table layed an official looking letter. It looked as if it had been folded and unfolded for many times, if its wrinkled surface was any indication.

_Shinigami Y/N,_

_In accordance with our laws, in honour of our traditions, we inform you that you have been chosen. The ceremony will be held on Saturday two weeks from now, in the small chapel near the lake._

Tears streaked across her face. _In accordance with our laws._ In accordance with the law which made women nothing more but breeding mares. In accordance with the 'Marriage law.'

Once you got your letter, there was no way back. You would get married... or you would die. Rapid decrease of the population forced the head captain to take drastic measures, in order to assure the survival of shinigami.

It was a sacrifice. A sacrifice for all of Soul society.

They were told to be happy if the letter arrived. To rejoice at the great honor of serving their country. Not every woman was chosen, so being chosen meant being special. Risen above all the undeserving. It meant posessing an ability to produce strong, healthy offspring- one that will inherit the power of its parents.

It was rare for a female shinigami to get a letter- most of the women were from Rukongai. That's why the law was tolerated as a necessary evil. The poor women were just grateful to be fed and taken care of. So what if their lives got destroyed? The whole society was at stake. As long as those lives brought benefit for all, no one would stand up against it.

Y/N knew that.

There was no other choice for her.

She had to get married to a complete stranger, a man she has probably never even met before. For the greater good.

If there was a time when she hated her home, it would be then.

The door opened with a slam. Y/N turned to face the flushed girl panting behind her, a sad smile lifting her lips.

"So you have heard."

"Yes, I have. I will not stand for it!"

Y/N's smile became kinder.

"I don't think they will ask you, sister."

The other girl shook her head, brown hair flairing all around. "I don't think they will have a choice. I will be dead before I see you treated like that! How dare they! That whole law is ridiculous!"

Y/N turned back to the window, the smile now looking more like a grimace. "It is necessary. For all of us."

The other girl scoffed and walked towards her.

"I mean it,BF/N. There is so few of us now... I don't know what happened in Rukongai, but there hasn't been a recruit from there in years. If we refuse to do whatever it takes to survive... We will perish with the wind."

BF/N wrapped her hand around Y/N's shoulders. "But why you, sister? There are women who would murder for an opportunity like this. Why does it have to be you?"

Y/N returned the hug. "That's what everyone says when times like these come. But it is not our choice to make, BF/N. We cannot decide who will be chosen and who won't. All we can do is make best with what is given... And hope for a brighter future to come."

Tears came back into her eyes.

BF/N tightened her embrace, whispering into her sister's hair that everything will be fine.

***

The days flew by, and the day of Y/N's wedding was finally there. Dressed in a simple white gown with her black hair braided, she flash stepped in front of the chapel. No matter what, she was decided to do it. For her sister, who stood by her side, for the family she was given in another world. She had to do it.

With her sister's arm around her own, Y/N walked in.

Ready to get it done, she looked at the altar. A man stood there, turning to inspect the commotion. Her future husband. The man who will have her for all eternity.

When she heard BF/N's gasp, her senses heightened. There was a reason the name of her husband wasn't enclosed in the letter, and she found it staring at her with a clearly annoyed face.

"Don't look at me like that, woman. It's not like I want to be here!"

Horror on her face, Y/N gulped and tried to walk to the altar... But her sister refused to move. Getting over the initial shock, she could see BF/N's face become white.

"What is this? What is that man doing here? Are you expecting me to give my sister to him?!"

Mayuri cringed. "Oi, woman! I don't have ears and your voice still manages to curve my toes. Cut it out, will you?"

"You creepy pervert! You will not touch a hair on my sister's head! You will not get within 50 meters of her!"

"Then your sister will die. Is that what you wish for her? Because I won't complain."

Y/N finally found her voice. "Enough, both of you!"

BF/N looked at her in disbelief. "You can't seriously-"

"Yes, I can. And I will." Y/N's voice lowered to a whisper. "Sister, I have to. Don't you see? For everyone. For you. Do you doubt my love for you?"

"Never."

"Then don't doubt my actions. I cannot afford being selfish, none of us can. Besides-" a small grin appeared on her face, "I always liked smart men. Intelligence is my weakness, and from what I have heard about my new husband... He should make me very weak."

BF/N shivered in disgust. "Well, and that should make ME very sick. He is a creep, sis. Are you completely sure that you know what you're doing?"

At an affirmative nod from her sister, the brunette sighed and turned back to Mayuri, who watched them with his eyebrow lifted.

"So, can we move on or do you have something else to discuss?"

"Shut up. Before anything, I want you to look into my eyes and swear on your Zanpakuto that you will not hurt my sister. That you will not experiment on her in any way. That you will respect her and keep her safe."

Mayuri scoffed. "I don't think so, woman. The moment we are bound, your sister will be mine. She will belong to me. I will be able to do anything I want and she won't be able to say no, because I will own her. As the ceremony is an inconvenience to me, I fully intend to explore all its perks to compensate myself."

Y/N backed down her fear. She knew what she was getting on, she knew what awaited her.

_Think about BF/N. Think about your sister. If you fail, they can turn to her. You have to be strong for her. Whatever the price will be, you have to pay. So she can be happy._

With newfound confidence, she stepped up and walked towards the altar. Ignoring her sister's shock, ignoring Mayuri's painted face. Ignoring everything and everyone beside the head captain entering the chapel, ready to perform the ceremony.

Things moved fast from that moment. The wedding was brief and simple, with both participants taking their vows and their hands being tied as a symbol of their union. Not long afterwards, the newlyweds were escorted towards their new lodgings- previously known as Mayuri's rooms. Before they were left alone, the officers informed them that a proof of the consummation of their marriage will be needed.

Y/N blushed at the thought of the sheets being collected. She thought the Middle Ages were over, along with their ridiculous customs. Mayuri apparently thought so as well, muttering something about "stupid idiots unable to examine beforehand" and "imbecilic laws causing inconvenience".

After a moment, he sighed and started disrobing. Y/N stood there completely astonished and a bit unsure as to what he wanted to do. He couldn't possibly... Her thoughts were disrupted when her husband came to one of the tables and started removing his make up.

"Why are you still standing there? Remove your clothes. My time is precious and I don't intend to waste it."

She stared at him in shock, her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"That face makes you look half-brained."

Seeing as his wife was still too surprised to move, Mayuri sighed again. Then he came to her and yanked the dress off her body.

The sound of ripping fabric woke Y/N from her stupor. "No! Stop it!"

The blue haired man completely ignored her, tugging at her underwear.

"Let go! I don't want it, not like that!"

Her bra fell on the ground.

"Please, Mayuri-sama. Please! I don't-"

Her panties followed.

Soon, she found herself sprawled on the bed.

***

_"Have courage, girl. Life will throw all these obstacles in your way, destroying your plans and hopes. Making you feel like there is nothing good out there for you. Like you are doomed. No future, no tomorrow. Nothing. And you will cry. And with tears running down your face, you will turn your face up and ask "Why me?". But you know what?_

_It´s just a trick."_

Grunt.

The sound of two bodies joining, skin on skin, hip on hip.

One man claiming what´s rightfully his.

One woman, accepting her fate.

A miracle. A curse.

_Just a trick._

A lone tear found its way down Y/N´s cheek.

This should have been the happiest day of her life. She should have been proud. Proud of her body, disobeying her commands and betraying her wishes, working its hardest to create his baby. Proud of her soul, so easily bound to his. There was no struggle, not from her. Y/N was a good girl. She listened. She obeyed.

She kept her head down and took what was given.

And yet...

Here she was. Crying in bed like an idiot! Idiot!

_BF/N... You are doing this for her._

She knew what awaited her. She knew what she was getting. She knew and she accepted it. That was her place. That was her role.

The intimate part of a relationship was no mystery in Soul Society. Every girl was taught to keep her innocence, because a chosen bride must have been a virgin.

Untouched. Unsoiled. Untainted.

Her honor intact.

But still, they were taught. What they will do. What will be expected. What will be demanded.

_It is his right._

Another grunt brought her mind back to present.

No one cared about her. It was him who got rights.

Suddenly, she felt her walls starting to convulse. Her husband must have liked it, moaning and slamming into her again and again.

"...Yes....yes..."

After a series of moans, he was done. He lifted up and started to put his clothes back on. No questions, no small talk. Just cold, hard silence of a man who just completed his duty. That extremely annoying and boring one which he kept postponing until it was coming back to bite his ass.

Y/N watched him get up and leave without a word.

_That´s what you are. A duty. An obligation. It´s not like he has any feelings towards you, it´s not like he cares. You can´t think like this. These thoughts are poison._

"...Just a trick."


	2. The Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who supported this story ^^ It gives me motivation to continue and write on >~<

Mayuri walked towards the hall of captains, shuffling through some reports. His mood was getting worse with each step, as none of the designed experiments actually proved even the little bit successful.

"Non-compatible subjects...test failed...subjects not responsive..."

They were supposed to work! He designed them, so there was no possibility of a mistake in the math. He supervised the experiments, so there was no possibility of a mistake in the execution. So why? Has he omitted something? Some insignificant little detail which destroyed all his hard work? Was it an anomaly? An accident?

Lost in his thoughts, he got to his destination. It was a grand place, showing off the wealth of the Soul society. Sun gleamed in through the big french windows, illuminating the leather sofas and armchairs in the waiting room. There were books and magazines stacked in the coffee tables, along with the big screen displaying some commercial channel. Lavish and luxurious, yet still offering plenty of comfort for him and his colleagues, the Hall of captains was the jewel of the Palace.

Of course, Mayuri was never too fond of the calm atmosphere. He loved his lab, in all its clean and clinical glory. The hall was far too warm, far too personal. Over the years, he learned to ignore his dislike of the place, even though he was unable to eradicate it completely.

The large double door opened, revealing the captains in their seats.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, what a surprise. We haven't... expected you to honour us with your presence."

 Mayuri turned a cold stare at the head captain.

"And why is that? You have called a captain's meeting. I am a captain. What could have made you think I wouldn't arrive?"

 "We thought you to be otherwise occupied. Well, never mind that. Let's start the meeting, shall we?"

With his head still immersed in the failing experiments, the blue-haired captain hummed and started walking towards his designated seat. Those damn experiments. It was a mystery and he hated those. He hated not knowing. Not seeing the truth. It was there. Somewhere in front of his eyes. He could feel it- Calling him, tempting him. Just waiting for him to figure it out.

The question was- how. How could he do it? What should he try?

He was completely unresponsive for the duration of the whole meeting, not noticing the strange looks the head captain kept giving him. When the meeting was concluded, while the other captains left and Mayuri also stood up to go back to his lab, the head captain grabbed his shoulder and took him aside.

"Um... There is one more thing I wanted to cover today. It's a bit awkward and personal, so I didn't want to discuss this in front of everyone- but I have to. There is no way to avoid this and there is no way to say it softly, so I will be blunt. You were recently blessed with a life partner. We need to be sure that the marriage is a proper one, that your wedding night took place and all is as it should be. So, if you would be so kind-"

Mayuri looked completely disinterested. "So, you want proof that the coitus took place. I figured you would." He reached inside his white laboratory cloak and took out a piece of white fabric. "We copulated and the female was a virgin. She was not in her fertile phase, so the probability of the insemination causing conception was lowered significantly. Nevertheless it was still present, even though in my professional opinion it was unsuccessful and the coitus will need to be repeated. Is that all?"

The head captain's eyes were like saucers. He gasped, looking for words, but it was folly. Nothing came out of his mouth.

"Well, if that is all, I would like to get back to my work. There are urgent matters which require my uttermost attention and I must oversee them. If you will excuse me." The bluenette turned around and walked away, leaving stunned head captain Kyoraku in the hallway.

***

Y/N lied in the cold bed, not really feeling like moving. Every step hurt and she deemed any action not worth the pain. It wasn't like anybody really cared - her husband left after fulfilling his duty and was yet to return.

Without lifting a finger, she looked around her new home. The chambers were clean, impossibly so. There was an abundance of white surfaces, along with metal ones, and everything gleamed. There was not a single speck of dirt. Y/N suspected her husband being a scientist had something to do with it. Undoubtedly, he was used to excessive cleanliness in the lab, and it made sense it also showed in his personal quarters. Everything was simple and practical, no decorations or souvenirs occupied the space. Even the personal belongings were few and between, consisting mostly of various strange-shaped tools and gadgets. She had no idea what they would be used for, and honestly, she was rather scared to take a guess. Knowing the word about her husband, she would not like it.

The bed she occupied was also very simple in design. It had a wooden frame and simple blankets and covers. The sheets were actually pretty thin and she was snuggled tight under them, trying to get as much warmth as she could. She faintly wondered if he could not feel the cold, or if he just couldn't have been bothered to react to it. Maybe he got used to the breeze. Maybe he mutated his body and now he was completely immune to the temperature. Maybe he was an alien from the icy planet of Asshole, and being cold was his optimal state of being. Who knew?

All in all, the chambers looked rarely used. As it was, Mayuri spent ninety percent of his time in the labs and from the other ten, he spent about half on the captain meetings. His personal life just didn't seem important enough for the strange captain to give his attention and time to.

_Will that be my life? An abandoned possession, used only when needed and then put away once more to dust on the shelf? Will he not care, even when I am pregnant? When my belly is filled with his child, will he ignore me then?_

Chances were, he would.

Y/N grinned sadly and closed her eyes, intent on falling asleep once more. There was nothing she could do, anyways.

***

"WHAT?!?"

"We are very sorry, sir. We have no idea what went wrong-"

The shinigami in charge winced at her bosses' scowl, expecting a harsh punishment for this failure. The experiment kept failing, no matter how many alterations were made, and the captain was very close to loosing his nerves. His mood was sour and sour still, with every attempt which proved unsuccessful.  

"You incompetent idiots! It was a simple task, and yet you managed to destroy months of my work! I will grind you into food for octopuses! I expect a full analysis and report on this failure, along with all the possible causes, and now out, OUT! Get lost! All of you imbeciles!!! Get out of my sight before I use your skin as a membrane for mitochondria!"

Knowing their boss could easily make good on the threats, everyone cleared the lab.

Alone in the room, Mayuri grabbed his tools and started to examine the specimen on the table. The experiment was designed to ease the flow of reiatsu in shinigami by making them more in tune with the nature and their own powers. That would build stronger bonds between a shinigami and their weapon, making it both powerful and more reliable. The theory? Impeccable. The research? Infallible. The possibility of failure? Non-existent.

At least that's how it was supposed to be.

The specimen was completely scorched, its fur black from the surge of energy. Its death must have been fast, probably after the first zap.

"Tsch. Weak."

 As he poked the lifeless creature, his hair stood on end.

"Residual energy? Or... Could it... No. No. That is impossible. Scientifically impossible."

After hours and hours, he still wasn't any closer to the solution. He tried altering the main algorithm, factoring even the smallest and tiniest of presented circumstances and possibilities. He substracted the unnecessary branch variables and focused on the core values, one by one.

All he succeeded in was making the formula more chaotic and unstable.

Finally, after three days without rest, he decided to leave the lab and let the issue flow inside his head. Maybe the solution will come if he thinks it over from every side. For now, he needed a break. To think about something else... anything else.

And he had the perfect distraction.


	3. The Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for the continuous support- as for every author it really means a LOT. I also apologize for the late posting, but shit happens. And life happens. And school happens. And there is just no time for writing then. Warning- a lemon ahead. You have been warned, people. Second part is in the making, I will try to get it out as soon as possible. Enjoy and leave feedback, ya'll :)

Y/N was woken by the sound of door being slammed open and close. She immediately opened her eyes, searching for the source of the noise, when she noticed her husband walking towards their bed.

"Mayuri-sama, I haven't expected you...How was your day?"

No response was given. Mayuri walked around her to the bathroom and soon she could hear the water running in the shower. Y/N just shrugged at the strange antics of the captain, slowly but surely getting used to them, and snuggled back under the covers.

_He must be angry... His body was very tense. Maybe something happened in the labs?... Yeah, probably. Some accident or something._

She fell asleep before the water stopped running.

_She was in a garden. Anemones covered the grass, their petals coming gradually from white at tips to royal blue near the middle. Their soft, powdery scent clung to her legs as she walked through them. It wasn't visible, but there was a pond. A koi pond with black fish swishing their tails in the water. And near the pond was an oak tree, its massive size showing its age. Ropes hung from the lowest branch, forming a swing._

_"Beautiful, no?"_

_Y/N smiled sadly at the quiet exclamation. So he was here._

_"Yes... Just so. It could never rival you, of course. But then..."_

_Her breath quickened at the body pressing against her back. Arms snaked around her and one hand slowly travelled towards her chin._

_"...Nothing could."_

_Cold lips found her neck. Y/N shivered at the touch, her breath turning into a moan as the lips kept kissing her sweet spot. "...You remembered."_

_He chuckled against her skin, the sound making her sensitive hair stand on end._

_"I never forgot."_

_He pressed his lips on her temple "How could I? A man-" He gave a lick behind her ear "-does not-" Another lick "-forget the One. For the one who does-" His hand caressed her chin "-that one is no man, just a wretch dressed in human clothes. That one-"_

_Y/N felt her body relaxing in his hands. "That one has no honour and therefore no honour should be shown to him."_

_She felt him hum against her skin. His hands started roaming over her, knowing all the places that made her legs a jelly._

_Suddenly, his touches turned rough. His hands grabbed her body almost painfully, without any care for her pleasure._

_Y/N shied from his touches and tried to look at him, trying to find out what happened. As she turned her head, the garden was gone. He was gone. Everything was gone. It was just a trick._

She opened her eyes... Only to gaze into her husband's face. His cold hand were on her thighs, prying them open and moving her robe out of the way.

"Hm. So you are awake."

Mayuri methodically moved his hands over his wife's body, loosening her clothes and shedding layer after layer. Why on earth she slept in a robe and with her underwear on was unknown to him, but he was determined to rectify the situation. He had a need of her services and she was unable to perform them clothed.

"W-What...what are you doing?"

No answer was given... And none was expected. Y/N shivered at captain's touches, brisk and fast. There was a clear goal in his mind and he had every intention to achieve it. Like all the times he took her. Like all the times she was his.

_Just a trick._

She was brought back from the depths of her mind when he forced her body to get up and kneel in front of him. One look told her what he wanted, his penis in front of her face. Y/N shyly looked at the organ in front of her, standing proudly before her eyes. It looked... aggressive. Angry. Ready to ravish and decimate. With a soft sigh she moved towards it and opened her mouth, letting him do as he pleased. It wasn't the first time he required this kind of pleasure... Some days he required nothing else. He came to her, wherever she was, forced her to kneel... And after taking what he came for he vanished again- leaving her with mouth full of his semen and eyes full of tears.

It got easier with time. Y/N stopped crying, she never made a sound. Just took what was given, did what was demanded... What was the point, anyway? If he wanted to use her, he would. Struggle meant pain. Pain... Meant more pleasure for him.

_It wasn't real. Nothing was real. She knew. Soon, he will know too._

She was brought back again by a slap. Dazed, she lifted her gaze and met his unmerciful gold eyes.

"Don't stare. Suck it."

Her lips engulfed the organ, feeling it slipping inside her mouth. Her cheek was stinging from the hit, but the woman kept it around him, ignoring the pain. She was lucky that it was just a cheek- the force would have definitely knocked her teeth out. Her tongue touched the pulsating shaft, feeling the firmness under the skin. It had various ridges, making her wonder if they were there... Originally. Mayuri was known for his extensive love of experimenting, even on his own body, but the phallus was the source of male pride. Would he risk losing the sign of his masculinity - the very proof of it- in a scientific experiment, albeit one designed to perfect himself?

One look into his eyes answered her.

He absolutely would.

Trying not to think about those ridges anymore, she started sucking lightly.

"More."

* * *

 

Mayuri stared at his wife. He could feel her sucking harder, obeying his command. Such a good woman. No questions, no talking back - just the sweet obedience. He had to admit, sometimes he missed the earlier fire- when she cried and he could feel her fight...

He closed his eyes at the memory of the joy her struggle gave him.

Now she was like a piece of clay, allowing him to shape her whichever way he wanted. Granted, he could make her cry by beating her... Nah. Too much work. Too much problems afterwards. The bruises would attract unwanted attention- people would start to ask, to wonder. Especially her sister.

Oh, that blasted sister of hers.

_It is good the way it is. I command, she listens. I wish my subordinates were more like her. No stupid questions, no one trying to "improve" my experiments..._

Suddenly, his penis twitched in her mouth. He felt her grazing it with her teeth, soft enough not to bite but hard enough to tease the sensitive skin. By the gasp following the action, he could tell it was not intentional.

Grinding against her, he kept receiving the same sensation. It was very pleasurable, as his body was proving, however... He felt that it was not enough. Something was missing and Mayuri desperately wanted to find that something. His body needed it. His mind needed it. HE needed it. Badly. When he reached his release, the feeling of this emptiness intensified. There was the usual reaction to the dopamine in his brain, but it was less... vivid, less sharp. It was dulled by a promise of a much greater treat. But that was utter nonsense. Orgasm was orgasm. Yes, there were stronger and weaker ones, but they always stayed in the margins. He had calculated his hormone levels, he has mapped the entire process. The mechanics was clear- what his body craved... That was no orgasm.

That was something else entirely.

He has heard people describing it- a moment of pure bliss, when one is able to forget... When one is able to leave their own body. A moment when world ceases to exist and there is nothing except the pleasure. Both as a scientist and as a man, the captain has been fascinated by it from the moment he heard the first tale, but after strenuous research he determined it to be just that. A tale. A product of an overreacting mind and dopamine- filled brain.

Unable to be achieved.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to his wife. She still kneeled in front of him, sperm dripping from the corner of her mouth, her naked body covered with goosebumps.

_Cold, is she? Well, I will warm her up soon enough._


	4. The Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for supporting me (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I apologize for the super late update. The truth is, I had this in my computer for about a month, not completed. I was trying to find inspiration for the lemon, and when I finally did... EXAMS. TESTS. HISTORY. ENGLISH. MORPHOLOGY. PSYCHOLOGY. So...yeah. 〠_〠 I hope you will enjoy, and... LEMON AHEAD! Oh, and btw... I have a new Fairy Tail imagine blog! https://imagine-fairy-guild.tumblr.com/ Feel free to check it out, maybe send some requests!

This was not what Y/N expected.

When her husband made her pleasure him, she thought that after releasing he will continue and take her. Or leave her kneeling and go away. Or even make her suck him off again.  Or any other jackass stuff he usually did.

But he grabbed her hand and led her somewhere.

And she had no idea where exactly that somewhere was.

She started to guess when they entered the labs. She had known only their approximate location, since she never dared to visit the place. She was not qualified enough to enter, so the door would not open for her anyways. The constant presence of her husband might or might not also have been one of the reasons she never even searched for the buildings. But she knew they were close to the captain's quarters - Mayuri would never live too far from his labs. What she did not know... the entire division building was composed of the various laboratories... so the quarters were actually INSIDE the labs.

She has been living in a laboratory.

Somehow that failed to surprise her.

They turned around the corner and Mayuri walked towards a wall panel. He pressed it and suddenly the wall slid away, revealing a security door. There was a keyhole in the corner, and when the captain used his electronic key, a keypad emerged. After punching the code, he put his retina through the scanner and the door finally opened.

Y/N figured out where he was bringing her the moment she saw the door. There was only one place he would protect so much- his lab.

His private lab.   

There were rumours about the place, but no one was completely sure if it actually existed. Well, almost no one. Y/N never asked and Mayuri never talked, but she always knew it was real. This was where he spent his time. This was where he lived. It was strictly off limits - one of the few unspoken rules laid down after the wedding. All the way up there, along with  'Thou shalt not touch thy husband's cosmetic products' and 'Thou shalt not mention Bf/N'.

"Don't just stand there, come in."

Gulping, Y/N stepped inside the room.

Not being sure what to expect, her surroundings striked her as... surprisingly ordinary. No creepy looking jars with questionable stuff inside, no body parts laying around.  A working table and monitors on the walls, just like everywhere else in the building, also an examining table which dominated the space from its place in the middle of the lab.  Of course, everything was shiny and white and clean. The air itself smelled like desinfectant. 

She noticed some files on the clipboard, there were various animal and plant pictures with text and numbers all around them. It looked very important and Y/N wondered if that was Mayuri's latest work.   

"Don't worry about that. It's just work."

Apparently, Y/N wasn't as discreet as she thought herself to be. Mayuri noticed her gaze on the papers. And confirmed that it was work. It must have been something very complicated, because it kept him working late and made him more irritable than ever.

"Since you are intelligent, I'm sure you already know that we are in my private laboratory. I believe that you expected a different interior, but I prefer to keep things...simple. And efficient."

With that, he pulled a syringe out of his coat and injected something in her arm.

Y/N pulled her arm away with a gasp. "What was that?"

"Calm yourself, it will not harm you. It was just a probiotic shot. You are ovulating today and I need your body strong."

"O..What?" Y/N looked at her husband as if he grew two more heads. "Even if I was...How would you know?" She asked, already guessing the answer. Honestly, she half expected him to stay silent.

"I mapped your cycle, of course" He said without batting an eye.

Of course.

"Now, where were we?" The captain turned towards his wife and put his hands around her waist. She could feel them, circling her hips, slowly moving downwards. His chest was suddenly right in front of her. When did he get so close? She didn't know. She didn't care. He was caging her and she didn't seem to mind it. Firm lips were on hers, his tongue trying to open her mouth. There was no thought. There was just her desire and him and his body.

With her brain...occupied...Y/N failed to notice Mayuri pushing them towards his examination table. Still kissing her, he lifted her up and put her on it. Meanwhile his hands moved from her backside to the opening of her robe, wrestling her body out of it. He was already half naked, his yukata on the floor behind him. Was it her? Was it him? Oh, who cared. His chest was bare and it was GLORIOUS.

Some part of Y/N's brain wondered when she got such thoughts about her husband. That part was buried under the sudden lust. And want. And need. And Mayuri.

Finally he managed to get her naked.

"You want this... I can feel it." He seemed to be...dazed. "You desire me." Was that amazement in his voice or was that just a lust induced hallucination?

"You look surprised." _What the hell are you doing? What the hell are you saying?! You hate him! Hate hate hate! You don't want him, not like that!_

Narrowing his eyes, Mayuri closed the restraints around his wife's wrists. "You look ready to be taken."

The metal cuffs were cold against Y/N's body, clearing the hazy thoughts clouding her brain. Gasping, she tried to free herself.

"You! What was-ah-in that shot you gave me?!"

"Probiotics." His hands were on her thighs, caressing them. "Why? Are you doubting-" He spread her legs and wedged his hips between them "-what you feel?" Every sensation came back. Tenfold. He was pressing his palms to her hips once more, moving them up her sides and back down. She could feel him twitching against her belly. "Your feelings are your own. Just..." He leaned over her and pressed his lips to her collarbones. His breath tickled and aroused Y/N at the same time. "They are finally free."

"Free?" She couldn't believe his words. "How can they be free-" She gasped when she felt his fingers on her slit. "- if they don't exist!" ' _Oh god. Oh god what is happening. He is... OHHH MY GOD...he pushed it in... He never..._ "Ohhh" Y/N could _feel_ the smirk on his lips. Moving his finger inside her, she felt herself getting wetter by the moment. She bit her lips.

Mayuri grinned at his wife's attempts to keep quiet. She was failing miserably, but her squirming actually made him even harder. She looked gorgeous, all spread out like that. Assuming that she was sufficiently lubricated, he grabbed his penis and rubbed it along the lips of her womanhood. Waiting for the gasp, he hummed in satisfaction when she didn't fail to make it. Sweet girl... She has been with him long enough and yet she was still surprised when she felt his dick. "Yes, wife. That's it. Gasp. Gasp for me." He changed his angle and pushed inside.

Hearing his woman squeal in surprise and pleasure like it was her first time, the blue haired captain felt a rush of masculine pride. ' _That's right, woman. Like it. Enjoy it. It's your husband making you feel this good. Just like you make him feel'_ Setting a gentle pace at first, he caressed the soft body beneath him. Y/N's hands were still bound, moving slowly up and down from the force of his thrusts. Caressing his wife's neck, he could feel her pulse. It drummed swiftly below his fingers. ' _Her body is completely in tune with her mind. Even the inner corners of herself.'_

"M...more....Ple-ahhh-se"

Hearing his wife's cries, Mayuri grunted. ' _She really desires me, this silly woman. Somewhere deep inside.'_ Moving his hips faster, he could feel her start to tense. _'Hmm...inner desires... Maybe...'_

After a particularly firm thrust, he decided.

Suddenly pulling out of his wife's warmth, he could feel his entire being protesting. He wanted nothing more than to return back inside the girl and pound into her, but his mind once again proved to be stronger than his body.

"What...What are you..."

She was obviously puzzled. ' _No worries, girl. I will be right back where I belong.'_

After shuffling through the drawers, he finally found what he was looking for - a syringe filled with a clear substance. Not wishing to waste anymore time, Mayuri stuck the needle into his vein.

The first thing he noticed was his body. He could feel it, all of it. Muscles, bones, nerves. He could _feel._

Moving back to Y/N, the captain started to sense something coming from her. As his body came back between her legs, it has gotten stronger. Like a cloud enveloping his wife's body, it was primal and wild. Calling him. Begging him.

And who was he to resist?

This woman was _his. He_ was the one she called for. _He_ was the one she desired.

Climbing on her willing body, he could feel her legs wrapping around him. As he slipped back inside her sheath, his hands fondled her thighs. His pace was fast, and she responded immediately. For the first time, he could feel her body accept his touches. She wanted him. This woman was willingly giving herself. To him. To the creepy captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. It was powerful and exhilarating at the same time.

Losing control for a split moment, Mayuri felt the strongest orgasm he ever had. His body was actually shaking as he came inside his wife. Pleasure was shooting up his spine, into his hands and feet. It was like a volcano. Not even his experiments proved as stimulating, and he HAS experimented. A lot. With various things... in various places. He thought he had figured out everything his body had to reveal, and yet... Here he was, completely spent... Betrayed by the very body he knew so well. 

Feeling his wife's tense body, he rubbed his finger through that one spot.

And she exploded with him.

Her muscles squeezed his penis, making him shoot again. He groaned, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to calm down and stop.

When he finally could think, the bluenette realized that he was collapsed on top of his wife. Lifting up, he released her hands and rubbed the red spots on her wrists. While she watched his face with wide eyes, he picked her up and carried her in their room.

Maybe... Maybe he could risk trusting once more. Maybe this time it will be worth it.


End file.
